The Office
by Thanatos91
Summary: Cuddy fait sortir House de ses gonds et il compte bien y remédier à sa façon. Explicit M - Huddy
1. Chapter 1

House entra brutalement dans le bureau de Wilson. Il claqua la porte furieusement et commença à faire les cent pas en ruminant et tapant sa canne sur le sol.

Wilson le suivit du regard avec un soupir.

_ Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il.

House lui lança un regard assassin qui signifiait beaucoup de choses et recommença à ruminer.

Wilson soupira à nouveau. Bien sûr ! Elle venait encore de lui tomber dessus. Depuis le début de la semaine, le cancérologue voyait son ami tempêter à la moindre crise de la directrice. Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quand on sait que d'habitude l'irascible House prend plaisir à faire sortir la chef de ses gongs. Mais là ce n'était pas pareil, son ami donnait l'impression d'empêcher quelque chose de sortir comme s'il enfouissait une colère profonde à l'égard de Cuddy.

Le cancérologue déglutit puis tenta une approche, appréhendant d'être le bouc émissaire de la rage de House.

_ Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? C'est si grave ?

House s'immobilisa.

_ Hum ?

Wilson fit échos à son « hum » en haussant un sourcil.

_ Elle… Elle t'énerve tant que ça ? questionna-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Cette foi-ci, House explosa :

_ Elle ne m'énerve pas Wilson ! Elle me rend fou de rage !

Le cancérologue émit un mouvement de recul pendant que son ami commençait à gesticuler en faisant des gestes illustrant rageusement ses propos.

_ Plus ça va et plus j'ai envie de l'attraper par les cheveux et de l'envoyer sur un mur…

Wilson déglutissait difficilement, apeuré par les propos meurtriers de House.

_ De la plaquer de toutes mes forces, de lui arracher d'un coup ses vêtements…

_ Guh... ?

_ De la pénétrer brutalement et de la défoncer ! finit House en brandissant son poing, illustrant la force de son phallus dans le feu de l'action.

_ Huh ! fit faiblement Wilson en comprenant enfin les agissements de House.

Son ami souffla bruyamment, exténué par toute l'agitation dont il venait de faire preuve.

_ Putain House ! Paye toi des Call Girls ! Le manque te fait totalement délirer!

_ Tu comprends pas. Grinça House. Peu importe toutes les putes du monde, aucune ne peut remplacer cette catin de Cuddy ! Elle m'énerve pas Wilson, elle m'excite ! Et dès qu'elle commence à me hurler dessus…

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Putain, j'ai la verge qui devient plus dure que du ciment. Grogna-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan.

_ Ah ! Mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Wilson en cachant ses yeux, se refusant d'imaginer l'état de la verge de House dans son bureau. Tu aurais pu omettre ce détail ! J'me casse ! J'vais manger.

Il prit son manteau et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

_ Et si tu veux te soulager, va aux toilettes pervers !

_ Tu m'aides pas pour mon problème James Wilson !

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, le cancérologue se tourna vers son ami.

_ C'est simple ! T'as qu'à te la faire au lieu de te frustrer et de passer tes colères sur moi.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

_ Me la faire… murmura House en se passant distraitement une main sur le devant du pantalon.

Il se leva du divan et alla s'installer sur le siège du cancérologue, histoire de donner plus d'importance à sa réflexion.

Se la faire. Ca semblait si facile dit comme ça.

Il grogna de nouveau. Quel emmerdeur ce Wilson ! Il était censé lui servir de conscience, pas accentuer son désir en le poussant à émettre l'idée d'assouvir son envie.

Il attrapa la télécommande de la mini stéréo du cancérologue et appuya sur le bouton play après avoir choisi une musique rock à écouter.

Il dé-zippa sa fermeture éclair d'un geste automatique et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand son membre se décontracta. Cette sorcière l'avait mise dans un tel état que marcher lui était devenu presque impossible avec cette proéminence. Vu qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour le lieu de travail de son ami, il plongea sa main sous son boxer et en sortit son sexe bandé.

Il n'avait même plus conscience que la porte n'était pas vérouillée, tout ce qui lui importait était de se libérer au plus vite de cette envie. Il commença à se caresser en pensant à sa supérieure hiérarchique, s'imaginant sans peine son corps dénudé et les poses les plus suggestives et humainement possibles.

Les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière reposant sur le dossier du fauteuil et trop concentré sur les pénétrations imaginaires qu'il infligeait à Cuddy, il ne vit pas la poignée de la porte tourner et l'objet de ses désirs entrer dans le bureau.

_ Wilson, j'aurais quelques papiers à vous faire… House !

Le dit House sursauta violemment, agrippa le rebord du bureau et tira sur ses bras : rapprochant ainsi le fauteuil du bureau, cachant complètement son sexe bandé et l'activité à laquelle il s'adonnait il y a quelque secondes.

Heureusement pour lui, la directrice n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se tramait, pensant que la tête en arrière qui roulait sur le dossier du siège était dû à la musique qu'il écoutait contentieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là House ?

_ Je pensais à vous. Répondit-il en posant ses coudes sur le bureau.

Vu son état, mieux valait dire la vérité sans trop s'attarder sur les détails. L'arrivée inopinée de sa boss aurait dû le refroidir et pourtant au lieu de s'atténuer, l'excitation grandissait.

La bouche de Cuddy s'étira en un faux sourire.

_ Bien entendu ! Vous vous disiez sûrement qu'il était temps que vous alliez faire vos consultations !

_ Pas vraiment non… murmura House, titillé par l'envie de recommencer à se caresser.

Cuddy posa ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa les sourcils.

_ Vous allez bien House ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le médecin déposa malgré lui une main sur son sexe, comme pour calmer les palpitations qui l'animaient.

_ Je vais très bien. Fichez moi la paix. Grommela-t-il en déglutissant.

Cuddy se raidit.

_ Pardon ?

House grogna. Il n'était pas sûr de se retenir de la faire taire en fourrant son pénis dans la gorge si elle recommençait à lui hurler dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez à la fin ? interrogea-t-elle en tendant le cou.

_ Vous voulez savoir ?

_ Oui !

_ Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

La directrice eut un mouvement de recul.

_ Je ne suis plus trop certaine…

_ Non, parce que je peux vous montrer ! commença à crier House, couvrant presque la musique.

_ Quoi encore ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous mettre dans un tel état !

_ Dans un tel… Putain, vous faites vraiment chier ! explosa-t-il.

Les yeux de Cuddy se plissèrent. Elle avança lentement, les poings serrés.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire House ? Et qu'est-ce que vous cachez sous le bureau de Wilson ?

_ Une sucette. Répliqua-t-il, les yeux sombres. Envie de goutter ?

_ Qu…

_ Je vous la laisse si vous voulez.

Comprenant l'allusion sexuelle et voyant l'excitation dans les yeux de son employé, Cuddy préféra battre en retraite. Elle était furieuse.

_ Allez-vous faire foutre House. grinça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle entendit vaguement Sting s'égosiller sur le nom de Roxanne tandis que le fauteuil du cancérologue se renversait à grand fracas. Elle était consciente qu'il s'agissait de House qui bondissait de son siège donc elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte qui se referma aussitôt au moment où une main se plaqua fermement sur la sienne.

_ Vous n'irez nulle part. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix sourde.

Cuddy se figea. Pas à cause de l'ordre de House ou de sa main sur la sienne et de la porte bloquée. Elle s'était figée à cause de la barre de chair qui se pressait contre le haut de ses fesses.

_ House…

_ Chhhh… fit-il en se serrant un peu plus à elle.

Il verrouilla la porte et se frotta de façon suggestive sur Cuddy qui ne bougeait pas pétrifiée.

_ Vous la sentez n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en pressant plus fort son bassin. Vous sentez ma queue Cuddy ?

Elle ne répondit pas et déglutit, son corps toujours figé.

_ Vous vouliez savoir ce que je faisais boss ? Je me masturbais en pensant à vous. Avoua-t-il contre son oreille en défaisant habilement le bouton de son jean d'une main.

La directrice tenta de dire quelque chose mais son esprit était aussi bloqué que son corps. Cette chose qui semblait si grosse ne cessait de frotter sur sa jupe serrée et elle sentait malgré elle sa fine culotte s'humidifier.

Le souffle chaud et saccadé de House dans son cou n'arrangeait rien à son état et elle se surprit à espérer qu'il la prenne là, sur cette porte, sans ménagement.

_ Je vais vous baiser Cuddy.

TBC…

**Je débute. Petite Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! C'est très encourageant. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait autant d'amateurs de angry sex, j'aurais sauté le pas depuis longtemps ;)**

**Voici la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**. . . . . . .**

Elle tressaillit à la déclaration, manquant même de pousser un long gémissement. Purée, elle aurait pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'à l'entente de ces quelques mots.

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, House la saisit par les hanches et commença à faire remonter sa jupe en caressant lascivement ses cuisses.

_ Vous avez perdu votre langue ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

_ Lâchez-moi House. Ordonna la directrice entre ses dents.

_ Avec ou sans votre consentement Cuddy, je vais vous baiser. C'est clair ? répliqua-t-il en passant une main sous son chemisier.

_ S'il vous plait… Lâchez-moi… quémanda-t-elle doucement sans conviction.

House se mordit la lèvre avec force en posant ses mains sur les fesses nues de sa supérieure.

« Un String… Bingo ! » pensa-t-il tout en se retenant de ne pas rire de satisfaction.

_ Non. Finit-il par grogner en se positionnant de façon à ce que sa verge raide et verticale épouse la raie de ses fesses.

Cuddy se mordit les lèvres à son tour, elle s'interdisait de gémir et de lui offrir satisfaction. Pourtant, le fait de sentir en premier lieu ses mains puis son sexe sur son postérieur l'électrisait plus qu'elle ne devrait se le permettre.

House commença à monter et descendre pour se frotter à elle tout en défaisant un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Ce n'était pas évident vu comment il la pressait contre la porte mais pour l'instant, il savait que toutes les inhibitions de Cuddy n'étaient pas tombées.

De son côté, la directrice n'en menait pas large. Le souffle sur son cou lui faisait peu à peu perdre la raison et elle luttait intérieurement pour ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser à pleine bouche en le sommant d'appliquer à la lettre ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire.

Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de réguler sa respiration et de garder son self contrôle mais House y mit rapidement fin en une seule phrase qui l'assomma dès qu'elle franchit ses lèvres.

_ Pas la peine que je mette ma main où je pense pour savoir que vous mouillez Lisa. A la simple odeur que vous dégagez je sais que vous êtes trempée.

Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

Le salopard ! Même dans ce genre de situation, il lui prouvait qu'il restait un cran supérieur à elle. A présent, l'expression « lire en quelqu'un » prenait un tout autre sens et elle le maudissait pour cela.

Comprenant qu'il venait de la mettre en échec, House pencha la tête prêt à lui tiré le « mat » de la partie. Il lui déposa de légers baisers dans le cou puis il commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille en donnant de temps en temps des coups de langue.

Cuddy, prise au piège par ses désirs et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait malgré elle, gémit fortement. Elle tendit une main vers l'arrière à tâtons et dès qu'elle sentit son membre, elle l'empoigna durement, ce qui tira une grimace à son employé.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? dit-elle.

House lâcha son lobe et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, secoué d'un léger rire. Son plan était de la pousser à bout, c'est vrai, mais il n'espérait pas qu'elle craque si vite. Ca l'arrangeait quel que soit ce que lui dictait son cœur, il savait avant toute chose qu'il était toujours énervé contre elle et qu'il allait lui faire payer cette frustration longue de presque quinze ans. Et pour ça, il n'était pas question qu'il lui cède quoique ce soit. Il se ferait avant tout plaisir en la faisant souffrir, quitte à sentir douloureusement le sang pulser dans son pénis.

Cuddy relâcha sa prise sur son membre, ce qui attira l'attention de son employé.

Elle était contrariée de voir son aisance et de lui donner autant de pouvoir en un geste et une seule phrase. Elle n'était pourtant pas devenue directrice d'un hôpital en se laissant aller à n'importe quelle pulsion. Elle était connue pour être une forte tête, une battante, une guerrière. On la craignait parce qu'elle ne lâchait jamais rien parce qu'elle ne livrait aucune bataille sans s'y mettre corps et âme et là il avait seulement fallu à son imbécile de fantasme de baisser son pantalon et de se coller à elle pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était inacceptable.

Elle était en échec c'est vrai, mais elle pouvait encore sauver son honneur en lui donnant cette victoire quelque peu volée en le poussant dans ses retranchements.

Il y avait toujours possibilité de faire sortir House de ses gonds. Après tout, elle était la mieux placée pour et la plus douée dans ce domaine. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle choisissait ses décolletés pour le rendre fou.

_ Me baiser ou vous vider House ? Baiser implique une forme de plaisir brut. Nous l'avons fait une fois et ce fut pour l'heure l'une de mes plus belles compositions d'actrice.

Elle sourit en le sentant se crisper et quand ses caresses cessèrent subitement, elle finit par se demander si elle n'était pas aller un peu loin en frappant son égo si fort et en bafouant et mentant sur l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

_ Dans ce cas… gronda le diagnosticien.

Il se détacha d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant la chaleur de son corps la quitter. D'un point de vue moral, elle était fière d'avoir su le refroidir et empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais elle commençait déjà à en vouloir à sa raison… Elle était en manque de sexe et savoir que House était prêt à passer à l'acte n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment lui gonflait le cœur.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux en se forçant à reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle refoule son envie et surtout qu'elle se rhabille et quitte ce…

_ Oooh ! lâcha-t-elle subitement en s'écrasant sur la porte.

Sans préavis, rapidement et sans aucune douceur, House lui avait saisi les hanches d'une main, écarté le string de l'autre et l'avait pénétré d'un coup précis et profond.

Sous l'impulsion, il l'avait écrasé sur la porte et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux en laissant un grognement sourd lui échapper. Elle était aussi étroite qu'aux premiers jours et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas la limer jusqu'à une délivrance précoce.

Au début, il avait juste eu l'idée de contenter son plaisir en la prenant enfin, sans plus. Histoire de s'adonner à ses pulsions et de se taper à nouveau cette femme pour laquelle il devait s'avouer éprouver des sentiments. Mais en faisant allusion au passé de la sorte, elle l'avait insulté et il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Cette action qu'il avait opéré était risquée, il aurait pu se louper mais elle était tellement mouillée qu'il lui avait juste fallu viser et synchroniser ses gestes…

Cuddy n'en revenait pas. Il était en elle ! Peu d'hommes étaient capables de viser aussi juste et elle n'avait pas non plus connu d'hommes aussi bien membrés jusque-là. Il était le seul et même si elle avait eu la chance d'avoir d'excellents amants elle avait toujours regretté de ne profiter qu'une fois d'un si beau membre. Chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à House.

Elle serra les poings et les lèvres sentant le plaisir monter par vague. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit combien il lui faisait du bien en étant simplement en elle, en la remplissant et en lui apportant une telle chaleur.

House inspira longuement avant de faire coulisser lentement sa verge d'avant en arrière, conformément à son plan. Cuddy tressaillit, ce qui la fit inconsciemment resserrer sa paroi. House manqua alors de s'écrouler quand l'onde de plaisir envahit subitement tout son corps. Pour la réprimander, il tira sur son string et le fit craquer. Le bout de tissu retomba mollement sur sa queue qui continuait à se mouvoir lentement. Le diagnosticien avait envie qu'il tombe à terre mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il quitte son antre humide et il était trop tôt pour cela. Il passa rapidement une main sur son pubis et sourit en sentant une fine toison de poils venir à la rencontre de sa paume. Il serra la mâchoire pour s'obliger à ne pas accélérer les pénétrations puis porta deux doigts à sa bouche. Une fois son index et son majeur humidifiés, il les posa sur son clitoris.

La réaction de la directrice ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se cambra violemment en jetant la tête en arrière (manquant d'assommer House qui évita le coup de justesse) et poussa un faible gémissement en maintenant néanmoins ses lèvres scellées.

House passa alors à la phase deux de son plan et changea de rythme. Tout en appliquant des gestes circulaires sur son clitoris, il accéléra et renforça ses coups de bassins.

Acculée par le plaisir, Cuddy ouvrit malgré elle la bouche et commença à haleter. Après des mois d'abstinence elle se retrouvait coincée contre une porte, les deux zones les plus érogènes de son corps mises sous pression. L'orgasme n'allait pas tarder…

_ Huuuuuum… souffla-t-elle longuement en sentant peu à peu le point de non-retour.

Heureusement que la musique jouait pensa-t-elle car elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se retenir de crier.

Les caresses de House sur son clitoris se firent plus pressantes et insistantes. Il sortit alors sa verge de son con puis la pénétra à nouveau brutalement.

Il répéta le geste trois fois puis se retira prestement avant que l'orgasme n'atteigne sa supérieure. Il la lâcha, la laissant retomber sur la porte, pantelante. Il la regarda se laisser glisser sur le sol, prise de soubresauts dû au plaisir et à la subite frustration qui avait suivi.

Après avoir entièrement retiré son bas et son boxer, il recula vers le canapé en boitant et ancra son regard au sien dès qu'elle releva la tête.

Elle le fixa avec sévérité en le haïssant intérieurement de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout de son acte et de l'avoir privé de l'orgasme. Elle avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle en avait mal.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, retira le reste de ses vêtements, écarta les jambes et pris sa verge en main. Sans quitter Cuddy du regard il commença à se masturber en effleurant son membre de sa poigne ouverte.

Le regard de sa supérieure se détacha alors du sien pour glisser vers la vue de ce pénis tendu et brillant de cyprine. Elle se lécha automatiquement les lèvres. Il sourit.

_ Je vous attends... Déclara-t-il.

Cuddy replongea son regard dans le sien sombre de désir. Son cœur manqua d'ailleurs un battement en entendant House la tutoyer :

_ Viens sur ma queue.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh… Je commence par du M car je suis un petit pervers hé hé hé._

_Désolé pour le retard. Ma vie virtuelle n'est pas très remplie, la vrai par contre… u_u_

_Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. C'est très encourageant :)_

_J'en profite aussi pour remercier ma bêta reader (c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?). Même si je sais qu'elle ne veut pas s'afficher à côté d'un coquin comme moi mdr. Sans elle, cette fic n'aurait pas cette gueule. Malgré son emploi du temps, elle a bien voulu se pencher sur mon cas et m'aider à rédiger cette histoire en m'offrant en bonus quelques secrets de fabrication dont les chutes de chapitres qui vous laissent à chaque fois sur le cul xD ; alors j'ai envie de rendre à César ce qui est à César ;)_

_Bisous ma _Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_ :D_

_Et à mes chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**_azertyuiopqsdfghjklmwxcvbn_**

Cuddy serra la mâchoire, contrariée par l'aplomb que House manifestait.

Que croyait-il au juste ? Qu'elle allait ramper dans sa direction en ronronnant comme une chatte avant de venir s'empaler sur son pieu ?

C'était mal la connaitre. Elle n'était pas devenue directrice d'hôpital en se prostituant mais bel et bien en mettant les hommes à ses pieds ! Et House avait beau être unique en son genre, il restait cantonnée à cette faible catégorie de mammifères qui peuplaient la Terre.

Elle le détailla longuement en parcourant du regard chaque parcelle de sa peau tandis qu'il l'a narguait d'un sourire victorieux, sa main lascive s'activant toujours sur son long membre. Il était beau et grand Dieu, il l'excitait comme personne !

Mais chez Lisa Cuddy, la fierté s'écrivait avec un grand F.

Elle se redressa et colla son dos à la porte, puis elle releva fièrement le menton et fit doucement descendre sa main gauche vers son pubis encore frissonnant des pénétrations du diagnosticien tandis que la main droite retirait sa jupe et son string.

Elle était fière et indépendante. House allait finir par retenir cette leçon à ses dépens.

D'ailleurs, l'intéressé écarquilla un peu les yeux en comprenant qu'en plus d'ignorer son injonction, sa supérieure allait finir le travail en s'offrant l'orgasme qu'il lui avait refusé.

Face à cette situation et pour lui montrer son désaccord, elle aurait très bien pu se relever, se rhabiller, le virer et quitter le bureau du cancérologue. Pourtant, elle était restée là, avait rendu sa position confortable et se caressait à présent l'entre jambe en le fixant du regard, une lueur de défi émanant du sien. Il sourit. Elle ne manquait pas de culot et il fallait avouer qu'il adorait ça.

Elle s'arrêta un instant afin de retirer son chemisier puis son soutien-gorge et de lui dévoiler les pièces maîtresses qui hantaient ses fantasmes. Il déglutit malgré lui, sa langue claquant automatiquement son palais, prête à se dérouler et à retracer l'auréole de ses seins.

Satisfaite de l'air quelque peu perdu qu'affichait son employé, la directrice commença à se caresser tout le corps bien décidée à lui prouver que malgré sa frustration, elle était capable de se faire plaisir.

House n'en menait vraiment pas large, totalement secoué par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait et qu'il s'était pourtant imaginé tant de fois.

La voir nue, ainsi offerte à son regard lubrique, l'obligea à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas. Assise sur ses reins et les jambes totalement écartées, la directrice de l'hôpital, sa supérieure, son bourreau… lui faisait le cadeau d'une vue plongeante sur une intimité qu'il n'avait pas pu détailler lors de leur nuit de sexe estudiantin et qui, aujourd'hui, le laissait pantois. Elle avait un ventre plat et musclé et de son nombril partait une toison discrète et entretenue qui arrivait jusqu'à ses grosses lèvres, charnues et ouvertes de désir. Jamais le diagnosticien n'avait été aussi excité de voir un sexe féminin. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, desserrant la prise sur son propre sexe.

Cuddy l'entendit alors gronder et constata que sa masturbation le captivait tellement qu'il en avait oublié son pénis turgescent.

Provoquante, elle finit par plonger ses doigts vers son entre jambe et accéléra les rotations de sa main gauche sur son clitoris en remontant sa main droite vers sa poitrine qu'elle combla de caresses plus érotiques les unes que les autres.

Elle vit alors House entrouvrir la bouche comme s'il cherchait de l'oxygène et se décida à l'achever en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en laissant échapper un faible gémissement à peine audible à cause du son qui émanait de la chaîne stéréo.

Tandis que le médecin tentait de reprendre ses esprits après s'être perdu dans une contemplation accrue du corps aux mouvements lascifs de sa supérieure, celle-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa aller totalement à son plaisir en faisant abstraction de son unique présence.

De temps en temps, elle ralentissait ses mouvements, histoire de faire durer son plaisir et de savourer l'orgasme de bout en bout. Elle avait délicieusement chaud et sentait la tension entre ses cuisses s'accroitre. Aux mouvements de ses mains et de ses hanches vint s'ajouter le mouvement de son bassin compulsif et avide de caresses plus appuyées et d'une présence corporelle en son for intérieur.

Son cœur s'accéléra et elle commença à manquer sensiblement d'air, elle bascula la tête en arrière et entrouvrit ses lèvres, cherchant à en engloutir un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

Alors qu'elle atteignait doucement le point de non-retour en se laissant envelopper sereinement dans un océan de volupté, elle fut tirée de sa bulle par un son sourd suivi d'un grognement proche qui résonna à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit alors subitement les yeux et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle vit une main surgir devant elle et s'appuyer fermement contre sa bouche étouffant au passage le cri de surprise qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser. Cette main, solidement collée à son visage, précédait une bouche qui se plaqua suavement à son entre jambe.

Si House ne l'avait pas bâillonnée, elle aurait sûrement hurlé de plaisir à la sensation des dents, puis de la langue sur son clitoris gorgé de sang. Elle souffla alors bruyamment contre la paume de sa main et projeta violemment son corps contre la porte, terrassée par l'orgasme qui fendit son corps tel un éclair pourfendeur.

Elle s'agrippa à la main du diagnosticien et la retira violemment avant d'inspirer profondément comme si elle sortait la tête de l'eau. House ne s'en soucia pas et posa sa main sur les hanches, prises de convulsions, de sa patronne.

Il était déterminé à lui faire goûter au double orgasme, quitte à ce que tout l'hôpital entende ses cris de jouissance.

_ House… Stop… haleta-t-elle en essayant de recouvrir ses esprits.

Totalement embrumée par les endorphines, elle chercha d'une main sa tête à tâtons tandis que l'autre grattait fébrilement le bois de la porte.

De son côté, son employé sentait agréablement les parois vaginales de son sexe battre contre sa bouche et irrésistiblement, il continua à la caresser de sa langue experte.

_ Merde… House ! reprit-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Il redressa automatiquement la tête et la fixa, les pupilles totalement dilatées et les lèvres brillantes de cyprine. Elle se figea, alors paralysée par les ondes bestiales qui émanaient de son regard. Il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien tel un prédateur aux aguets face à sa proie et sans crier gare, il la pénétra brutalement de deux doigts en plaquant fermement le pouce sur son bourgeon écarlate.

Une décharge électrique, un peu plus faible que l'orgasme traversa tout son corps, l'obligeant à s'arc bouter.

Prise d'une impulsion folle, elle fondit sur les lèvres du diagnosticien et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en gémissant de bonheur.

Encouragé par cet acte chimérique, il commença à la pistonner avec ferveur tandis que sa langue entrait enfin en contact avec la sienne.

Des années qu'ils attendaient ça et enfin, dans le bureau exigu de Wilson, ils pouvaient laisser libre cours à tout l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

Sur le coup, House comprit douloureusement qu'il n'avait même plus envie de baiser Cuddy ; juste de lui faire l'amour...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Me revoilà !**

**Encore un grand merci à ma bêta pour son assistance et bien évidemment, un grand merci à vous chers lecteurs; mais surtout chers reviewers ! (il est sympa ce barbarisme non?) **

**Un peu courte cette suite, mais j'ai dû mal à me remettre dans le bain. Je vous promets de faire mieux au prochain chapitre.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

**_azertyuiopqsdfghjklmwxcvbn_  
><strong>

Le deuxième orgasme fut si puissant et dévastateur que Cuddy crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait en perdre la raison. Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule moite de son employé qui la retourna et l'accueillit automatiquement dans ses bras

L'homme ne pipait mot, encore trop chamboulé par la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait été perplexe face à cet élan de tendresse qu'il voulait lui procurer alors que son idée première était de la déboiter pour assouvir un désir animal. Mais très vite, il avait comprit ce qui se tramait et sur le coup, il avait pris peur car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Fou au point de vouloir faire passer son plaisir avant le sien… Même sexuel.

Et cette constatation l'effrayait vraiment.

_ Et merde. murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux tandis que la directrice reprenait difficilement son souffle.

« Pourquoi l'aimer, nom d'un chien ! Et pourquoi maintenant ?! » hurla-t-il intérieurement.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Cuddy s'immobilisa alors, le sentant se crisper. Croyant que se raidissement était dû à sa jambe, elle tenta de se dégager de sa prise mais il resserra délicatement son étreinte. Le geste la fit hoqueter de surprise.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de la serrer amoureusement dans ses bras !

Elle aurait dû se sentir soulager de savoir qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle et que ces deux orgasmes qu'il lui avait procuré n'étaient pas juste le résultat d'une simple envie de baise. Mais voilà : elle avait peur.

Parce que c'était House : irascible, fermé et torturé… Et parce que c'était elle : inaccessible, angoissée, blessée.

« Et merde… » pensa-t-elle.

Encore un peu essoufflée, elle finit par briser le silence gênant.

_ Vous avez une façon étrange de baiser les femmes House. Je croyais que seul votre plaisir comptait… Aviez-vous prévu à l'avance de vous sacrifier à mon seul bonheur ? dit-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

House sourit malgré lui. Il planta doucement ses dents dans son épaule avant de répondre.

_ C'est la première fois que j'entends une femme se plaindre d'avoir eu deux orgasmes.

Elle soupira malgré elle. Ils savaient très bien tout les deux ce que signifiait donner sans recevoir dans un acte sexuel.

Elle se cala naturellement contre lui et laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse.

_ Vous auriez dû vous vider et me laisser choir au pied de cette porte. Reprit-elle avec gravité.

_ Croyez-moi Cuddy, ça me fait tout autant chier que vous cette situation.

Elle inspira profondément, continuant à recouvrir son souffle. Elle refusait de se tourner et de croiser son regard, pas maintenant. Alors autant parler.

_ Vous avez bouclé votre dernier cas ?

House leva les yeux au plafond. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre dans son jeu. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas cette fois-ci.

_ Cuddy, nous sommes à poil dans le bureau de Wilson. Quand il m'a dit qu'il allait manger, je doute qu'il pensait que je voyais ça comme une requête selon laquelle je devais m'appliquer à lui apporter saucisse, noix et pamplemousses sur son lieu de travail.

Elle sourit à la déclaration mais ne répliqua rien. Elle se sentait bizarrement bien dans ses bras, au point de faire abstraction de leur nudité et de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

House plongea son nez dans son cou et en huma ce parfum qui lui était si familier et bénéfique à son esprit. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son odeur...

Elle se sentit fondre quand, sûrement inconsciemment, il se mit à lui caresser le bras de gestes mécaniques.

Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et lui collèrent à la peau. Comme autrefois, elle se surprit à vouloir qu'il la caresse ainsi tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende l'âme.

Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, lui aussi parti dans les limbes de leur jeunesse passée. Il frissonna puis resserra son étreinte.

_ Je suis désolé. Finit-il par lui confier d'un ton bourru.

Une larme s'échappa et elle le maudit. Puis elle se maudit et finalement, elle se retrouva à maudire la terre entière avant de céder et de rendre les armes.

_ House…

Son ton était incertain et sa voix légèrement tremblante.

Curieux, son employé se redressa et fit pivoter son corps dans sa direction, la gardant toujours confortablement calée dans ses bras.

_ Hum ? fit-il pour l'inviter à continuer sa phrase.

Elle hésita un instant, baissa les yeux puis les planta à nouveau dans les siens mais avec une douceur rare que la directrice ne laissait jamais paraitre.

Il déglutit, impressionné.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle poursuive, il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive au moment où il sentit des doigts fins se refermer autour de sa verge.

Il hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise mêlée au plaisir et manqua presque de défaillir quand elle commença de lascifs va-et-vient. Il se sentit durcir et déjà près à explosé, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle était en train de faire alors qu'elle était sensée reprendre ses esprits, se lever, s'habiller et pour finir, le virer.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sorti, sa voix brisée par le plaisir que lui procurait ses caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. Alors qu'il pensait déjà être au bord de l'extase, elle l'acheva en pressant ses lèvres contre son oreille gauche avant de murmurer :

_ Fais moi l'amour…

A ces mots, il sentit une décharge électrique parcourir son corps entier et dans un élan amoureux, il fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche. Elle lui répondit avec passion tandis que ses mouvements à son entre jambes se faisaient plus pressants. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant envie de lui, mais qu'importe. Il était là, à la fois fort et fragile. Vainqueur et vaincu.

Et alors qu'il engouffrait sa langue dans sa bouche et plaçait ses mains sur ses seins, elle finit pas abdiquer et laissa tomber ses dernières barrières mentales.

Elle aimait Grégory House.

TBC...


End file.
